Saltarines de medianoche
by Conejillo89
Summary: Un extraño sujeto aparece en Seika, causando miedo y confusión entre sus ciudadanos. Daiki busca resolver el misterio detrás de este peculiar y misterioso hombre, mientras continúa con su persecución habitual a Saint Tail, quien también ha dedicado investigar al curioso criminal.
1. Sigue al conejo gris

Rina salìa de la escuela. Había sido un día bastante engorroso, con tarea extra de matemáticas y soportando las absurdas discusiones del joven Asuka con la pelirroja Haneoka. Se hartaba que en ocasiones el tema de la Ladrona Saint Tail era de lo único de lo que se hablaba, y más aún cuando las trifulcas entre el detective junior y la pelirroja escalaban a los gritos , burlas e insultos. No podían tener otro tema de conversación? Le parecía sumamente sospechoso la fijación de Haneoka con la ladrona y sus crímenes, y peor aún, como es que Daiki también estaba obsesionado con Saint Tail y le seguía la corriente a la insoportable Meimi. En varias ocasiones la misma Rina había tratado de intervenir para evitar que el chico siguiese discutiendo con su necia compañera, pero se veía impotente de levantarle la voz al joven...  
Algun día se iba a cansar de las tonterìas de la boba de Haneoka y se fijaría por fin en ella, pensaba la rubia suspirando, en que Daiki se veìa sumamente guapo cuando se enojaba, sobre todo ese gesto que hacía con la nariz. Rina trataba de ser lo más amable que podía con Daiki y lo ayudaba en lo que podía, aunque siempre encontraba que la entrometida Meimi Haneoka metía las narices donde no la llamaban. Parecía que salía de la nada cada que trataba de hacer algún avance romántico con el joven detective. La atracción que sentía por él seguía aumentando. Había crecido bastante en los últimos meses y era más alto…su distracción le costo cara. La chica casi se estampa de frente con un poste callejero. Azorada, torció la cabeza con un mareo breve y repentino. Y pasó lo que menos quería que sucediera.  
-Deberías tener más cuidado, Rina.- habló amablemente esa voz dulce y aguda que tanto le repelía. No podía ser. Aquella idiota no iba a burlarse de ella, refunfuñó para sí.- Pudiste haberte dado un gran golpe con ese…-  
"-A ti que demonios te interesa lo que me pase, Haneoka! Vete de aquí!- se dio la vuelta bufando. Meimi no cambió el gesto amable. Lo cual hizo enfurecer más a la temperamental adolescente.

"-Bueno…ya me voy.- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja. - Suerte- Rina solo pudo hacer una mueca de desprecio.

"Lo sabía. Sabía que a Haneoka le gustaba Daiki. Le retorcían las tripas de furia cada que veía a la pelirroja espiando al chico de pelo azabache cuando éste no se daba cuenta. Y más tonto era Daiki que no se daba cuenta que dos de las chicas más populares y atractivas de la clase andaban tras de él. Pero algún día le daría un escarmiento a la tal Haneoka, refunfuñaba para sí misma la rubia enérgica. Iba a mostrarle quien mandaba, quien se merecía en verdad a un chico tan valioso, guapo e inteligente como Daiki... se sumergió en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que el enojo desaparecía gradualmente./

"Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, pasó por aquel parque que tanto le gustaba. Un jardín lleno de árboles de abeto y pino de frondosos troncos y tupidas copas. Parecía un trozo de la Selva Negra europea en medio de Japón. Decidió introducirse en el, mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban aquí y allá a entre las hojas. Una solitaria fuente esparcía sus chorros cristalinos. Los gorriones bebían en la orilla de la fuente. Rina se sintió abrazada y reconfortada por la paz del parque, tanto que cerró los ojos, sentada frente a la fuente en una banca de metal.

"Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron haber durado una eternidad. La joven seguía sepultada en medio de aquella tranquilidad que empezaba a quedarse dormida. El estrés de la escuela no era para menos, las profesoras cargaban de muchos deberes a los alumnos diariamente. Y detrás de ella, a varios metros, un sonido la distrajo. Unos golpeteos en el suelo. La chica abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta perezosamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro adormilado. Un conejo gris retozaba en el pasto detrás de ella. Cosa rara, ya que no había conejos en los parques de la ciudad, solo ardillas. El animal miró con curiosidad a Rina y movió sus orejas grandes hacia adelante y atrás, como un radar. Rina se acercó con cautela, no podía disimular que la belleza y simpatía del animal la había cautivado. El lagomorfo daba brincos en el aire y correteaba en círculos, ajeno a que la joven se acercaba a él. La rubia se hinco en el pasto, mientras el noble animal se acarcaba a ella y la olisqueaba. Rina soltó una risita de ternura mientras el animal se inclinaba frente a ella. Y de pronto, un murmullo comenzó a sonar entre los árboles.  
"Una voz grave y áspera, ligeramente nasal canturreaba una extraña canción. Era una melodía cromática bastante disonante, pero extrañamente memorable./  
"-Conejo, conejito gris, adoro a mi mascota, que lindo es cuando retoza!-  
Rina sintió un escalofrío mientras la voz se acercaba. Y súbitamente dejó de oírse. El conejo estaba parado en sus extremidades traseras, mientras movía la nariz lentamente .Parecía examinar el ambiente, buscar algun olor familiar en el aire. Pensando en que llegaría tarde a su casa, la rubia se dió la vuelta saliendo del área de césped cuando una figura oscura y delgada saltó sobre ella con una carcajada tenebrosa

"-Que tal, pequeña?- rugió el sujeto mientras sujetaba a Rina por el talle con una fuerza impresionante.- Te gusta mi conejo? Es mi mejor amigo, se llama Vincent!- JAJAJAJA!- el tipo rió estentóreamente. Su cara pálida y ojos hundidos y saltones trataban de demostrar cordialidad y amabilidad, pero sus gestos y voz no correspondían con la intención, Llevaba un fino bigote de làpiz sobre los labios y tenía una enorme nariz afilada. La chica temió lo peor: el sujeto iba a abusar de ella.

"-Mira, que linda piel la tuya...-El hombre le puso una mano en la mejilla a Rina, quien estaba paralizada de terror y no podía gritar...- Cabello de oro inmaculado...- Tus manos...-que bonitas son...deberías cuidarlas más...- siséo acariciando una sección de piel en los nudillos de la joven, que estaba seca y escamada...-Dulce criatura, esto es para tí...- espetó ceremoniosamente el sujeto y sacó una bellísima rosa de sus vestiduras. Se la entregó y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. El conejo se alejaba brincando por el césped a gran velocidad. Rina estaba completamente desconcertada. Al examinar la flor que el extraño le había dado, pudo notar que estaba extrañamente bien conservada y aún fresca con gotas de rocío. El sujeto no la había tocado de manera inapropiada en sus partes íntimas, ni siquiera en las piernas. Confudida y asustada, decidió ir a casa lo más rápido que podía y después, hablaría con su tío y con el detective Asuka para informarles del bizarro incidente del que había sido víctima aquel día...


	2. La Flor de Lancaster

¿Ya te enteraste del robo de anoche?

-No, ¿que sucedió?

-Una pieza muy valiosa fue sustraída del museo de arte clásico...-

-Seguro fue Siniestra, espero que esta vez puedan atraparla...

Los chicos de la secundaria católica de Santa Paula cuchicheaban como era su costumbre, sobre los robos ocurridos en aquella ciudad con inusitada frecuencia. Meimi escuchaba atentamente la conversación del corro de compañeros en el aula, mientras Seira leía el periódico de aquella mañana. Rina llegaba a clases, esta vez sin el gesto altivo que la definía habitualmente. Se le veía huidiza y nerviosa.

Ah!- Meimi se cruzó de cerca con Rina, quien la ignoró como hacía desde hace varias semanas. Daiki llegaba a la clase con un gesto aprensivo, que era ya conocido para la pelirroja, quien sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Sabía que esta vez, ella no había cometido ningún robo, y según lo que reportaba el diario del día, Saint Tail era considerada sospechosa aunque no había ninguna nota o pista que apuntara conclusivamente a la escurridiza ladrona. Al contrario, el modus operandi era totalmente distinto al de Siniestra.

Según la nota periodística, los vidrios del alto ventanal habían sido rotos con gran violencia, como si algún objeto hubiera caído del cielo como un meteorito, pero la altura del techo, según las investigación, habría matado a cualquier persona normal si hubiese sido arrojada desde una aeronave hacia los ventanales. En la sala cuyos vidrios habían sido vandalizados, estaba la Flor de Lancaster, una vieja pieza de decoración hecha en oro y plata pura, que representaba una flor de lis, traída desde Inglaterra para su exhibición exclusiva en Seika. Pero había algo más que había dejado perplejos a los oficiales del departamento de Policía.

Los guardias de museo juraban haber visto un ser alado de gran tamaño dar un salto descomunal del piso del museo a los ventanales, tras oír las alarmas activarse y encontrarse con el pedestal vacío y cubierto de restos de vidrio donde descansaba hasta esa noche la Flor de Lancaster . Los vigilantes del recinto habían tratado de seguir al ser, pero solo lo vieron perderse en la negrura de la vegetación del parque cercano, que era el mismo que Rina había visitado el día anterior. La búsqueda de la policía en el parque había resultado infructífera, la misteriosa criatura no había dejado ninguna huella notoria en el lugar.

Meimi se mordía los labios. Tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella situación tan inusual. Seira le devolvió la misma mirada de confusión y desaliento cuando volteó hacia ella. Las distrajo un momento después, la discusión silenciosa que sostenían Daiki y Rina. La rubia se estaba alterando cada vez más, mientras Daiki hacía enormes esfuerzos por bajar la voz. Ambos parecían sumamente tensos y secretistas, cosa que a Meimi le preocupó. Se acerco discretamente y escuchó la diatriba de sus compañeros:

...-pero no tienes pruebas, el medico legista te examinó y no tienes nada! No puedes inventarte un reporte de violación o de acoso sexual!-

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- rugió la chica mientras se levantaba de la silla, haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco por no desbordar de ira...- Tu no estuviste allí ni sabes lo que es ser mujer y que un pervertido...-

-La ley es la ley, si no hay pruebas, no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera efectuar una investigación. A lo mucho lo anotaremos en el expediente. Y si resultase ser un incidente aislado?...- siseó el joven mientras le temblaba la mandíbula. Rina se pusó colorada de golpe.

-ESTúPIDO!- la rubia no pudo mas y le dio una sonora bofetada a Daiki, mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta del aula ante la mirada atónita de la profesora y los alumnos que se disponían a iniciar la clase... El detective novato se puso una mano en la mejilla inflamada, hecho presa de la confusión.

-Señorita Takamiya, le ruego que guarde la compostura y regrese a su asiento...- exigió la maestra sin alterarse al comprender el altercado. Como respuesta de Rina, quien se volteó con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara hinchada, anegada en lágrimas, obtuvo una palabra obscena que dejó hecho un glaciar a todo el salón. La hermana, sin alterarse, dio un paso hacia la airada adolescente.

-Te quedarás en detención después de clase por usar ese lenguaje tan grotesco, jovencita!- Y nada de quejarse. Estoy decepcionada de ti, Takamiya. No me esperaba que la sobrina del alcalde tuviera esa clase de modales!- Rina no le hizo caso. Ya había salido del salón dando un azote a la puerta y chillando de manera ininteligible. Meimi y Seira se quedaron petrificadas, mientras contemplaban la escena. Daiki tenía un gesto de seriedad y resignación en el rostro.

La pelirroja reflexionó. Rina había sido atacada y esa agresión, la había trastornado bastante. A decir verdad, la misma Meimi tampoco había entendido que había pasado exactamente, pero si pudo entender una cosa. No pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella, en un país en que las mujeres recibían piropos y señalamientos obscenos en la calle por parte de muchos hombres en cuanto entraban a la adolescencia. La clase comenzó, y Meimi se concentró en las labores que la profesora les encomendó a los alumnos. El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidentes, hasta la hora del recreo.

En cuanto sonó la chicharra, Daiki salió lo más veloz que pudo del salón. Meimi quiso preguntarle algo, pero no pudo detenerlo mientras se perdía entre el tumulto de chicos que se lanzaban en estampida hacia la puerta, gritando y riendo. Seira la siguió en su persecución inútil hacia el joven detective entre la marejada de adolescentes. Cuando por fin lograron salir de jaleo, ya era tarde. Daiki ya no estaba. Suspirando, Meimi habló:

-Uff. Me preocupa lo que ha pasado con Rina. Aunque Daiki tiene razón, sin pruebas no pueden hacer nada...-

-Meimi, creo que también estamos con otro problema, y sabes a lo que me refiero...- espetó Seira muy seria.

-Claro...- farfulló la chica ojiazul.- Ese robo es muy peculiar. Ten por seguro que investigaré lo que hay detrás. Creo que nunca había visto nada parecido...-

-Estaré al pendiente en la capilla al salir de la escuela. Alguien debe saber algo...- murmuró Seira.- Pero lo que creo, es que podrías tener algun rival o competidor ahora. Debes tener cuidado, Meimi.- insistió la novicia- Que la persona que robo la flor de Lancaster tenga esas habilidades atléticas excepcionales, no me da buena espina...-

-Y seguro que Daiki también ira detrás de este nuevo ladrón-bufó Meimi.- Es arriesgado, pero lo haré. Esta misma noche.- sonrió la pelirroja.

-Confío en ti Meimi. Rezaré por que obtengamos una respuesta...- asintió Seira

Meimi y su amiga avanzaron por el pasillo hacia el patio escolar. No dejaba de pensar en el suplicio de Rina, y en que tenía una sensación amarga respecto a ello. Pero tarde o temprano, lo averiguaría..


	3. Azucenas y calateas

Jovencita Takamiya, ya le dijimos que no puede proceder legalmente si no hay pruebas. Y de que atrapáramos al sujeto, no puede cumplir una condena de violación porque no la hubo. - sentenciaba un cansado Aoyama a Rina, que había llegado esa misma tarde a la estación de policía.

-Esta bromeando oficial?- borborteó la rubia.- No puede dejarme aquí sin hacer caso de mi mi denuncia! ¿Le recuerdo algo? Soy la sobrina del alcalde y puedo hacer que lo despidan de inmediato!- berreó la joven. Aún tenía los ojos rojos y la voz se le quebraba de haberla usado tanto. Aoyama no se alteró ante la adolescente y su gesto feroz. Daiki venía llegando de la escuela y contemplaba la escena a través del pasillo con un gesto de aprensión.

-Rina, ven.- los cortó el joven detective. Vamos a hablar con mi padre.- Tomándola del brazo, la ruda adolescente se dejó guíar a regañadientes por Asuka Jr hasta la oficina del detective veterano.

Unos 15 minutos después, Rina le dirigía una mirada de amargura a Keiji Asuka, sentada en la silla frente a el, en el escritorio del despacho del detective senior.

-Ya saben que hacer...- murmuró con desprecio la chica.- Si no hace caso de mi denuncia, se las verán con mi tío...- Keiji parecía más preocupado que Aoyama. No era de extrañarse, el era el sargento de los detectives, un grado más arriba que Aoyama, por lo que tenía que responder al capitán , al comisionado y por último, al alcalde.

-Vaya a casa, señorita Takamiya. Por ser quién es, tendrá protección asegurada.- suspiró Keiji sin ganas de buscar un conflicto con la airada joven.- ya investigaremos que es lo que ha sucedido.- Rina le lanzó otra mirada de soslayo y salió de la oficina sin decir palabra. Daiki bufó, ocupando el asiento que la rubia dejó vació. Keiji le dió un trago a su vaso de agua.

-Tenía que hacerlo hijo. El alcalde es sumamente quisquilloso. Aunque se que no hay ninguna prueba y solo podemos estar al pendiente de la denuncia de tu amiga, por si hay alguna situación similar con otras chicas, no creo que le haga gracia que su querida sobrina esta preocupada por sus seguridad...- farfulló.- Si no le hacemos caso, podemos quedar fuera del departamento...- Se secó el sudor con un pañuelo.

-No pasa nada papá...-habló el resignado Daiki mirándose los pies. Padre e hijo fueron interrumpidos por un oficial novato, que irrumpió en el despacho.

-Ah detectives, hubo un problema! Creo que la sobrina de su señoría tenía razón, un degenerado esta acosando a las chicás jóvenes. Hay una joven en el vestíbulo que dice que fue atacada por un sujeto muy similar al que tuvo un encuentro con la señorita Takamiya!- jadeo el policía sin aliento. Keiji y Daiki lo siguierón hacia el vestíbulo. Una muy pálida y encogida de miedo Ryoko esperaba sentada en las butacas de cuero caqui, aún vistiendo su uniforme escolar. Tenía en sus manos temblorosas una azucena bellísima, aún cubierta de gotas de rocío. Daiki soltó un gruñido de hartazgo. La chica y los detectives avanzaron de regreso a la oficina de Asuka Sr.

Y bien, señorita Mishima? Quiere decirnos que pasó?- Keiji le dió una calada a su cigarro, mirando entre las persianas de la ventana de su oficina.

-Pues...iba caminando por una vereda en la calle Kyoto, cerca del centro comercial, cuando un hombre muy raro salió de la nada.- gimoteó la chica de moño rojo y pelo castaño...- Me dijo que era hermosa y me regalo esta flor...- concluyó con un hilo de voz...-

-No te tocó de manera indecente?- inquirió Daiki con el ceño fruncido.- Ryoko hizo un gesto negativo. Keiji se dió la vuelta y escrutó el rostro de la delicada chica, que se sonrojó. No mentía.

-S..s...solo me tomo por los hombros y me dijo que mi cabello era lindo. Que le recordaba a alguien muy especial...y se fue, tan rápido como llegó. No vi por donde se fue...-

Los detectives se miraron. Tal parecía que la paranoia de Rina estaba justificada. Carraspeando con la garganta, Keiji habló caminando hacia la asustada adolescente.

-Si no te molesta, llamaremos a tus padres para que autoricen el análisis del médico legista...- la chica tragó saliva, abochornada.- Y necesitamos que nos des esa flor. Podría ser evidencia importante. Daiki abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de su padre y sacando un par de guantes de hule, se los enfundó. Tomó después una bolsa de evidencia, cogió la azucena y al colocó con sumo cuidando dentro. La flor seguía tan llena de vida y fresca como minutos atrás, lo que sorprendió al joven. Mientras Ryoko atestiguaba como Keiji Asuka llamaba en el teléfono a sus padres, el detective novato salió de la oficina con rumbo al laboratorio.

Todo aquello comenzaba a hacerlo presa de la intriga. Sus entrañas trataban de decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento las ideas no conectaban entre sí. Más estrés tendrían a partir de ahora, lidiando no solo con un robo importante por el que la embajada inglesa en el país estaba exigiendo una explicación y una resolución inmediata, sino también el prospecto de un nuevo mensaje de Siniestra, que podría llegar en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar...

Mientras tanto, Meimi corría a toda velocidad por la calle. Había ido a jugar videojuegos con Seira y no le había avisado a sus padres que llegaría tarde. Seguramente se llevaría una buena reprimenda. Al doblar la esquina, decidió entrar en un callejón cerca del mercado para cortar camino. La única molestía habría sido el olor a basura, de no ser porque de la nada apareció un hombre de gran altura, bigote largo y fino, piel pálida y nariz afilada, bloqueándole el paso a Meimi quien se quedo helada de terror. El hombre miró con sumo interés a la pelirroja. Sonriendo ampliamente, dió un paso hacia la joven mientras buscaba dentro de su gabardina. La chica gritó para llamar la atención de la gente en las calles adyacentes, causando que el sujeto se fuera tan rápido como apareció.

-Que le pasa, jovencita?- El rechoncho vendedor de pescado había llegado al callejón. Meimi. Unas mujeres mayores haciendo las compras de la comida se asomaban curioseando.

Sudando frío, Meimi balbuceó:

-N-no...nada...Y ese hombre...quien era?...- El pescadero miró con extrañeza a Meimi. Una de las mujeres habló:

-Dejate de bromas pesadas niñita! Nos diste un susto de muerte ! Estos jóvenes, no respetan a nadie!- gruñó.

-Espera un momento Ritsuko. Ya viste que hermosa flor?- hablo embelesada la otra anciana, señalando hacia Meimi.

-Esta mocosa asustándonos y tu pensando en flores? No tienes remedio...-refunfuñó.

El vendedor y las mujeres se alejaron del lugar mientras la avergonzada Meimi salía del callejón hacia la avenida donde estaba el mercado. Justo detrás de ella, había una hermosa calatea de color naranja. Del mismo tono que el pelo de Meimi. La chica se quedo estupefacta mientras tomaba la flor, que parecía recién cortada. La guardo instintivamente en su mochila. El placer estético que le generó el hallazgo había llenado de una neblina de éxtasis su mente Pero en su interior, había también aprensión. No podía creerlo. Había sido sorprendida por el sujeto extraño que Rina había descrito. Sintió escalofríos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a casa. Definitivamente, ir a jugar videojuegos aquel día, no había sido buena idea...


	4. Fascinación

Mira, Seira...-Meimi caminaba al lado de su amiga. Era la hora del receso y había sido un día tan ajetreado que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar en el salòn. La novicia alzó las cejas al ver el entusiasmo desmedido de la pelirroja.

-Que es lo que pasa, Meimi?- inquirió Seira con interés. Meimi puso de un golpe sobre la banca del patio escolar la vianda que le enviaba su madre con el almuerzo, y sacó la calatea. La flor aún tenía un brillo del rocío en sus pétalos.

-Wow...-Que bella flor...donde la encontraste?- Meimi se sonrojó.

Ah...-farfulló presa del bochorno.- Me la encontré...- Seira le creyó. Por alguna razón, Meimi no había podido confesar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Su experiencia parecía completamente irreal y onírica. Seguìa sin creer lo que había pasado en aquel sucio callejón. Mientras tanto, cerca de ellas, Daiki charlaba airadamente con un grupo de chicos que lo escuchaban muy atento. Parecía muy inmerso en su perorata.

Otras dos chicas adolescentes se han quejado de que un sujeto les regala flores y les dice que son bellas, les hace halagos y luego se va...- Que demonios tramará ese sujeto?- bufaba Daiki a Manato. El chico rubio lo miró inexpresivo. Daiki hizo un mohín de molestia.

-Si no quiere agredirlas sexualmente, para que hacer ese ritual?- insistió el detective novato. - Y no solo es eso. Las chicas dicen que el hombre no parece humano. Es muy ágil y escurridizo. Nadie ha logrado ver como llega ni como se va de los lugares donde acorrala a sus víctimas...- Me suena a que quizás tiene algo que ver con la Ladrona. Ella también es una atleta excepcional. Y para colmo de males, la flor de Lancaster sigue extraviada. Voy a atraparlos a ambos, cueste lo que cueste! -gruñó el joven. Meimi estaba pasando muy cerca de ellos. Seira, a su lado, como siempre. Al escuchar la conversación que sostenían sus compañeros, la joven se acercó discretamente a Daiki. Manato hizo sus aspavientos presumidos como era costumbre, pero la pelirroja lo ignoró. El resto de chicos perdieron interés en la conversación, ya que conocían las explosivas discusiones entre la joven y el detective. Se alejaron de inmediato. Solo se quedaron Seira y Manato.

-¿Qué quieres, Haneoka?- espetó el chico de pelo ébano. Meimi hizo un gesto de hartazgo.- Espero que no vengas con tus discusiones ridículas sobre la Ladrona, como te encanta hacer...- refunfuñó.

-Bobo.- resopló la pelirroja. -No vengo a hablar de eso. Quizás te interese saber, que yo también fui sorprendida por el sujeto raro del que hablas...- Daiki hizo una sonrisa incrédula.- Tampoco me hizo nada, solo me regaló...-

-No te creo, Haneoka...- replicó burlonamente.- Solo quieres llamar la atención. No eres linda, ni femenina, ni tierna como las otras chicas. ¿Por que ese individuo se iba a interesar en ti?- Soltó una risa socarrona. La chica se puso de color granate. Seira se alejó de puntillas, al igual que Manato.

-¿Y como explicas esto?- chirrió la pelirroja con los dientes apretados, haciendo un esfuerzo colosal para no ofenderse por la puya del chico.- Tomando aire con dificultad, se saco de la vianda la flor que el sujeto le había regalado. Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, pero lo que vieron al examinar la flor los dejó con los ojos como platos. La calatea color naranja seguía fresquísima y perfectamente conservada a pesar de haber sido recogida días atras por Meimi en aquel callejón.

-Vaya...- susurró Daiki sobrecogido. Es...el mismo patrón de las otras chicas. Las flores no parecen marchitarse ni perder su vitalidad...-Haneoka, dame esta flor. La necesito. Es evidencia. Algo surgió dentro de Meimi. Un sentimiento de ensueño que no pudo explicar. Se quedo catatónica mirando aquella flor que Daiki le había quitado de la mano.

-No.- contestó Meimi casi en trance, sin racionalizar demasiado su respuesta. El joven gruñó de inmediato:

-Haneoka, deja de jugar y dame esa flor! Podría ser una pista crucial para resolver el caso!- La pelirroja lo ignoró, arrebatándole la calatea de la mano al detective. Se dió la vuelta sin decir palabra. No sabía que la había orillado a no entregarle la flor a Daiki. Mientras el joven gritaba y maldecía en contra de Meimi a través del patio del receso, la chica guardó de nuevo la flor , con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, en su vianda. Un sonido de pasos atribulados la sacó del trance. Daiki le había cerrado el paso.

¿A donde crees que vas? ¡Más te vale que me hagas caso y me des esa flor de una buena vez!- berreó el chico fuera de sí. Meimi no pudo más y le dió un puñetazo al joven, sin inmutarse. Echando chispas, la chica caminó hacia donde la esperaba Seira, quien de inmediato hizo un gesto desaprobatorio.

-Meimi...- la monja novata se preparaba para uno de sus tradicionales sermones para su temperamental amiga. Esta soltó un resoplido de hastío y se sentó a regadientes al lado de Seira.

-¿Qué?- replicó la joven Haneoka de muy mala gana.

-Dale la flor.- soltó escuetamente Seira. Estaba muy seria y su expresión era bastante severa. - Y pídele una disculpa. Eso ha estado muy mal.- La joven ladrona abrió los ojos, incrédula. La novicia endureció el gesto. - Quieres resolver este caso o no, Meimi?- sentenció.

-Estas loca Seira...!- graznó Meimi. -¡No le daré nada! Es una flor tan especial que...no puedo explicar que me pasa...su belleza me ha cautivado...- susurró extasiada al tiempo que estrujaba su vianda con aprensión. Seira levantó una ceja desaprobatoriamente. La pelirroja bufó de ira, y se levantó caminando con paso parsimonioso hacia Daiki, que se había sentado en una banca a varios metros de ellos, aun sobándose el sitio donde Meimi le había pegado.

Colorada de vergüenza, le entregó la flor al joven, quien la recibió sin dejar de mirar con desprecio a la chica. Se disculpó balbuceando y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Daiki solo pudo suspirar, molesto.

Meimi.- habló Seira a la chica, que estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sin ganas de hablar...-se que era muy importante para ti esa flor, pero parece que este caso es mucho más serio de lo que parece. Por favor...- Meimi cambió el gesto adusto y miró compungida a su amiga.-

-Disculpame Seira...- chilló la joven sin aliento...- Tienes razón, debemos seguir alerta.- Meimi seguía sin explicarse la reacción que había tenido con la calatea. Era tan curioso...Al recordar a aquel hombre extraño que se la había dado, no sintió miedo, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Y si aquel sujeto en realidad no era un villano? ¿Y si solo fuera un sujeto excéntrico que gustaba de alegrarle el día a las chicas jóvenes? Pero la confusión al final, volvía a inundar su mente mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente el sandwich de jamón que su madre le había dado esa misma mañana...


	5. Jack el Saltarín

Jovencita, que es lo que dice que pasó?- preguntaba el reportero casi golepando con su micrófono a Rina, que apenas podía moverse mientras los miembros de la prensa de la ciudad la rodeaban, justo a las afueras de su lujoso hogar.

-Esa clase de sujetos no deberían seguir en las calles! Yo, la sobrina del alcalde, he sido agredida, fui violada! Y la policía como si nada! Esto debe cesar de una buena vez!- gritó la joven a los micrófonos y cámaras que la rodeaban.

-Nos han reportado que hay mas jovencitas que han sido acosadas. que puedes decirnos al respecto?- insistió otro periodista.

-Que me encuentro muy decepcionada del sistema de justicia de esta ciudad! Esto es el colmo!-rugió la joven haciendo un ademán de soberbia. - Si ese tipo me esta oyendo, dígale que yo misma lo cazaré en persona!- espetó- Soy aprendiz de policía e iré tras de el cueste lo que cueste! Si los detectives de Seika no quieren hacer caso de mis demandas, usaré mi estatus como sobrina del alcalde para resolver el caso yo misma!-

Los reporteros continuaron haciendo preguntas a Rina, quien pareciera complacida con la atención que estaba recibiendo de los medios de la ciudad. Meimi suspiró al otro lado de las cámaras, a través de la pantalla del televisor. La mentira descarada de Rina le había causado mucha molestia. La noticia terminó y cedió su lugar a una actualización con el robo de la flor de Lancaster. El curador del museo, el señor Hajime Hamasaki, declaraba a las cámaras que un sujeto muy extraño, vestido con sombrero y gabardina lo había estado siguiendo. Del mismo modo, los vigilantes del museo reportaban que en las primeros horas de la noche desde hace días habían visto una sombra rondar por los jardines del museo, sin encontrar a nadie en la inspección posterior. El padre de Daiki se excusaba ante las càmaras, asegurando que la vigilancia se endurecería a partir de aquella noche tanto en casa del señor Hamasaki como en el museo. Meimi se mordió los labios. A pesar de aquella situación tensa, tenìa que actuar de una buena vez...

Horas más tarde, Saint Tail se elevaba como un suspiro lento sobre los tejados de Seika. Era luna llena y las luces de la ciudad titilaban alegremente bajo los globos de helio de la ladrona. Estaba tan claro y despejado que la suave brisa nocturna le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío mientras avanzaba hacia el museo. Solo había dos patrullas estacionadas a las afueras del museo, para alivio de la chica. Al llegar hasta el techo el viejo recinto de estilo neoclásico, no noto nada extraño. Ya habían empezado las obras de reparación de los tragaluces destrozados por el misterioso criminal, solo había una vieja tela cubriendo los espacios vacíos que faltaba por resanar con cristales nuevos. Entro por la puerta de servicio del techo, forzando la cerradura. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el descansillo, descendió por las escaleras de emergencia. Sigilosa como de costumbre, eludió a los vigilantes del museo y a las cámaras de seguridad. Justo cuando bajaba unas lujosas escaleras de caoba fina que conducían a la sala donde estaba hasta hace días la flor de Lancaster, escuchó el sonido inconfundible de unos pasos en la alfombra detrás de ella. Apeándose bajo un jarrón fino en un pedestal de mármol, escuchó murmullos en la distancia. Los pasos se iban acercando. Meimi , sin demorar más bajó la escalera deslizándose por el barandal hasta descender a la sala. Y justo allí, noto como el aire detrás de ella se sacudía intempestivamente. Se dió la vuelta. Afortunadamente las cámaras de vigilancia seguían fuera de servicio en esa sección del museo. No estaba sola. Aquella persona venía siguiéndola. Se le heló la sangre de inmediato : había olvidado cerrar la puerta de servicio en la azotea. Quizás uno de los guardias había escapado a su escrutinio y justo iba a tomarla por sorpresa en cualquier momento...

Quieta como una estatua, miró a su alrededor lentamente. No había señal alguna de los guardias del museo. Y ocurrió algo inaudito. Una sacudida la sacó de su concentración. No tuvo tiempo de gritar ni de defenderse, ya que el sujeto tenía una fuerza descomunal, más allá del límite humano. Solo vió como el suelo de la sala se alejaba y atravesaba la tela de los ventanales aun sin reparar. Aterrizaron en el techo, cuando el sujeto la soltó. La chica cayó pesadamente al piso aterrizando sobre su trasero. Meimi estaba paralizada de terror y comepletamente azorada cuando vio al individuo frente a ella hacer una cortés reverencia. Lo reconoció: era el mismo sujeto del callejón.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero temía que los guardias nos vieran...- habló formalmente el hombre...-Usted es una joven muy linda...que hacía exactamente en el museo esta noche...?- inquirió el hombre sonriendo grotescamente. Tenía los dientes amarillos, que brillaron bajo la luna.

Meimi recuperó el valor de pronto. Levantándose, se encaró con el extraño.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber de tí!- rugió...Devuelve la flor, se que tu la robaste...devuélvela o te las verás conmigo!- exigió. ¿Para que la quieres? Y también, dime...que es lo que buscas con las chicas de la ciudad? ¿Por qué las acosas?

-Esa flor, ya no me interesa. No es la verdadera...- Te gustan los conejos, pequeña?- sisieó el sujeto. Turbada, la joven dio un paso atrás. Ese cambio abrupto de tema la puso alerta.- El mío se llama Vincent. Te lo puedo mostrar si quieres...- gruñó el hombre atusándose sus largos y exagerados bigotes de lápiz.

-Deja de jugar y dame una respuesta directa. ¿Donde esta y que hiciste con ella?- inisitió la pelirroja.

-Te la daré pero debes acompañarme...- respondió el hombre. De nuevo, Meimi se vio subyugada por la enorme fuerza y velocidad del sujeto, que tomándola entre sus brazos dio un salto descomunal, que hizo que el corazón de Meimi casi se le saliera por la boca. En unos pocos segundos, entre las sacudidas y cabriolas del sujeto sobre los techos y tejados, generando en la pelirroja vértigo y náuseas propias de una montaña rusa, habían llegado a un elegante chalet a orillas de la ciudad. De nuevo el individuo dejó caer a Meimi como un saco de papas, esta vez en el césped. Al levantar la mirada entre estrellas y chispas de dolor, la chica se quedo impresionada. Un gran jardín rodeaba la vivienda, lleno de flores hermosísimas de todas las variedades que parecían haber florecido recientemente. Parecía cuidado con sumo esmero y dedicación. El horror y el éxtasis estético se mezclaron cuando el sujeto le ordenó a Meimi seguirlo a la parte más lejana del jardín. Llevaba aun algunos trucos en su sombrero por si el tipo querría sobrepasarse con ella o hacerle daño...Caminó lenta y cautelosamente, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón rebotando en su pecho.

-Puedes llamarme Jack...- murmuró el hombre mientras Meimi hacía crujir las hojas secas al llegar donde el ladrón la esperaba, una fuente de piedra donde descansaba la Flor de Lancaster. Los pelos de la nuca de la pelirroja se erizaron mientras el hombre sonreía ampliamente.


	6. El trato

Toma la flor. No la quiero. Es falsa.- Saint Tail tiritó de frío. Aquel jardín estaba más fresco que el techo del museo. - _Vincent, vincent, conejo saltarín, juega y corre por el bello jardín._..canturreó distraídamente Jack, con una melodía atonal, olvidándose de pronto de Meimi.

-Pero, por que la robaste...?- preguntó la chica. Jack no contestó. Avanzó ignorando a Meimi hacia un arbusto floreado. Cortó con enorme delicadeza y cariño un ramo de flores recién nacidas. Eran flores de un vivo color azul rey. Se las tendió a la chica, que aceptó apenada.

-Del color de tus ojos, querida niña...- habló Jack dulcemente. Meimi se sintió extrañamente reconfortada. Si ese era el hombre que había acosado a Rina, ciertamente no parecía un violador ni un pervertido. El tono de voz del hombre no sonaba como el de un degenerado, sino como el de un padre recordando a su hija...-

-Si solo pudiera...esa maldita flor...Margaret...- farfulló el sujeto. Ah, mira! Lo hemos despertado...- rió juguetonamente el hombre. Es un pequeño rufián, pero es mi único amigo!- Meimi se acercó hacia una conejera de madera que estaba junto a la puerta trasera de la casa. Encendiendo una primitiva luz de aceite, Meimi vio al conejo gris avanzar desde su nido de heno en la conejera hasta la puerta, y mordisquear un racimo de flores que Jack le tendía. La ternura y la simpatía del animal cautivaron a la chica, justo como había sucedido con Rina.

-Siempre busca un tentempié de medianoche...- nO ME PUEDO NEGAR...-SUSURRÓ EL HOMBRE RIENDO por lo bajo.

-eh...-farfulló la pelirroja-. ¿Cómo sabes que esa flor no es la verdadera?. La chica se acerco para acariciar al noble mamífero, que seguía mascando las flores. El animal inclinó la cabeza para recibir los mimos de la joven. Era bastante cariñoso.

-Le has caído bien a Vincent.- rió el hombre.- Se que esa flor es una baratija porque la original perteneció a mi familia...- gruñó con un tono muy sombrío e intempestivo, que le erizó los pelos de la nuca a Meimi. Ese maldito Hamasaki seguro la consiguió en el mercado negro. Y prefirió exhibir una baratija en el museo. Sabe que lo estoy siguiendo, por ello esconde la original. La busque tanto, y en una coincidencia del destino, apareció en este país. También la busqué a ella. Regresé a mi ciudad natal para buscar...buscarla...-el hombre perdió el hilo de la conversación y se quedo mirando a la nada con un rostro resignado. -No estaba allí...-

-Ah, quien es ella?- la confundida Saint Tail aventuró.- Dime, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- El sujeto no respondió. Empezó a murmurar algo en inglés.

- _God Save the Queen...Britannia Rule the Waves...They're getting closer, those pesky bastards. They shall not hurt me again with their evil mustard_... _Bollocks!_ -

-¿Señor? ¿Jack?- insistió Meimi. El hombre pareció salir de su trance. Una mirada vacía y perdida, como alejada en lontananza, apareció en los ojos de Jack. Meimi le tomo el brazo suavemente y el sujeto pareció reaccionar. -¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Disculpa, niña, disculpa...-No me pasa nada...-musitó. Son...solo unos viejos recuerdos...-

Meimi vaciló. Le dirigió una mirada compasiva al peculiar hombre, que parecía aún aturullado por aquella retrospectiva que había salido de la nada en su mente.

-Eh..Jack, puedo ayudarte a recuperar la flor, si eso quieres. Soy Saint Tail...recupero aquello que les fue robado injustamente a las personas. Por ello estaba hoy en el museo...- Pero, aún quiero saber algo.- El tono de voz de la joven se endureció. Dime..porqué acosas a las chicas?¿Que buscas de ellas?- le increpó.

Jack le dirigió a Meimi una mirada agotada y resignada. ¿De sincero arrepentimiento quizás?

-No...no sabía que les molestara tanto...-susurró. Sólo estaba buscándola, a mi pequeña, a mi hermosa niña, mi hija... debe tener tu edad... si es que esta en este país-. El corazón de la pelirroja se cayó a sus pies. - Lamento haber asustado a esas chicas...- musitó sin mirar a los ojos a Meimi. Se había encogido en su lugar, de modo que parecía extraña la visión de aquel sujeto, de casi dos metros de alto, reducirse como un niño reprendido por su madre.

-Espera aquí, Saint Tail...- soltó de golpe el hombre a la desconcertada Meimi.- Ahora vuelvo.- Vincent el conejo había vuelto a dormir. Esta hecho un ovillo en su cama de heno. Unos momentos después, el hombre enciendó la luz del pórtico. Haciendo una seña a Meimi, le pidió que subiese con él. La chica obedeció no sin tener la mente fría y clara por si el sujeto hacia algo impredecible. Al llegar bajo la luz de neón, el hombre le tendió una vieja fotografía. Una chica de la edad de Meimi, vestida a la moda de la década de los años cuarenta, sonreía en la foto. Y justo en su pecho colgaba la flor de Lancaster...- Meimi se quedó muda. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Con toda seguridad Margaret ya había fallecido hace bastantes años. ¿Por qué Jack le mostraba aquella foto vieja? Quizás tendría algún motivo oculto, pensó Meimi. O quizás se había vuelto loco. Miró de nuevo al hombre. Sus ropas eran bastante inusuales. Muy ajustadas y flexibles, de color negro. El peinado que llevaba, con el cabello gris, alisado y brillante, se curvaba a la mitad en dos tupes que parecían un par de cuernos. Su cara, huesuda y pálida, con esas cejas pronunciadas, el bigote fino, la barbita de chivo y la nariz afiladas le recordaba a la de un demonio cristiano. El pensamiento del parecido del hombre con un diablillo le estremeció la piel. No sabía si razonar con el hombre o huir.

-Por favor pequeña. Se que ella esta por aquí. Se que esta viva. Ayúdame a encontrar a Margaret.-insistió el hombre. Siniestra no supo que responder, así que decidió desviar el tema. Quizás podría ayudar al sujeto de otra manera.

-Dices que la verdadera flor la tiene Hamasaki?- aventuró la chica. El hombre asintió vehementemente. - Te ayudaré a recuperarla esta misma noche. Pero debes prometerme una cosa. - su tono de voz se hizo más serio.- Prométeme que no volveras a sorprender asi a ninguan chica. Se que no lo estas haciendo quizás con intención de lastimarlas, pero las estas asustando. Entiendes?- el sujeto asintió tragando saliva. Estaba arrepentido sinceramente, o eso parecía.

-¿Me ayudarás a buscar a Margaret?- espetó el hombre sin no supo que responder. Solo pudo asentir brevemente. No sabía ni como haría para resolver el misterio de la hija de Jack, pero quiso ayudarlo.

-Bien, Saint Tail.¿Te gusta saltar?- habló ávidamente el hombre abriendo mucho los ojos, como un niño entusiasmado. Meimi soltó una risa amable.

-Eh, prefiero volar...- respondió recordando las náuseas de cuando Jack la había llevado hasta su casa.- Bien.- contestó Jack. Y en un segundo, sin que Meimi pudiera preveerlo, el hombre salto del pórtico al jardín. La chica pudo ver como desde sus mangas salían un par de alas de tela negra, brillante y lisa. El hombre dio un salto increíble, que lo puso en la copa de un pino, del doble de la altura de su hogar, que estaba junto a la fuente de piedra. La pelirroja lo miró con la boca abierta. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de saltar a esa altura. Sacó de inmediato sus globos, y elevandose a la altura de Jack, lo siguió mientras veía admirada las extraordinarias cabriolas y planeos del hombre sobre los techos de Seika...


	7. Cómplices en el crimen

Chica, eres increíble...-gritó Jack mientras el veloz aire frío nocturno ahogaba su voz, en medio de un salto sorprendente...- Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú... ¡tus habilidades son extraordinarias! ¡Te vi llegar al museo y esquivar a los guardias!-

-¡Gracias!- berreó Meimi abochornada mientras lo seguía, a bordo de su racimo de globos.- Me da curiosidad...-masculló.- ¿Donde, o como...es que sabes saltar así?- Jack soltó una risa estentórea que la inmensidad del cielo apagó...

-¡Puedo enseñarte a saltar así si quieres! Ah, casi hemos llegado!-Estaban acercándose al barrio más lujoso y adinerado de Seika. Jack descendió tan bruscamente que la pelirroja pensó que se había caído. Con el corazón en un puño, hizo a sus globos bajar lo más rápido que pudo. Habían llegado a una glorieta donde yacía una fuente de cantera, con una estatua de Cupido en el pilar más alto.

-¿Jack, estas bién?- chilló Meimi sin aliento desde las alturas. El hombre se estiraba y hacia flexiones. Al fin descendió al lado del ladrón saltarín.

-Recuérdame de no descender así...-gruñó Jack.- Sólo fue una ligera torcedura.- Meimi se quedo de piedra mientras Jack se retorcía el tronco de una manera que le habría roto los huesos. Los reflejos de aquel hombre no parecían humanos. Su flexibilidad y elasticidad eran insólitas para un hombre de edad madura. Aturrullada, solo pudo inquirir:

-Eh...¿donde dices que vive Hamasaki?-

-Justo en aquella casa de fachada color verde claro.- señaló una casa al final de la calle, justo encima del hombro de Meimi.- Debemos tener muchas alarmas. Y perros de ataque. Demasiados factores a tomar en cuenta, una distracción es fatal, por ello no había decidido dar el golpe...hasta hoy...-susurró- Me viene bien tener una aliada, muchachita...-Vamos.- cortó de un tirón y dando un grácil y ligero salto, avanzó a 5 metros de distancia de Saint Tail hasta aterrizar detrás de unos arbustos. La chica lo siguió con todo el sigilo que le era posible. Avanzando entre las paredes traseras de las casas y los jardines, los dos ladrones no fueron detectados en medio de las luces doradas y el tedio nocturno del barrio lujoso. Al fin, estaban llegando a la casa del deshonesto curador. Efectivamente, estaba parapetado bajo un dispositivo muy riguroso. Había no solo cámaras de seguridad y alarmas, sino también una malla electrificada que le puso los pelos de punta a la pelirroja. Los perros habían despertado, notando el olor de los intrusos, aún no habían ladrado pero se movían amenazadoramente al otro lado de las paredes del jardín de Hamasaki.

-Yo me encargo de las alarmas y la valla, tu entretén a los perros.- indicó Meimi a Jack, quien ni tardo ni perezoso, saltó al árbol más cercano. La joven tragó saliva. Si bien desactivar las alarmas y la valla era fácil, honestamente le daban miedo aquellos enormes mastines de aspecto brutal y salvaje. Subió por las altas paredes de la casa de Hamasaki ayudada por su cuerda, donde logro cortar los cables de las alarmas y la valla. Había oí a los perros gruñir brevemente, pero fuera de ello, el silencio nocturno seguía reinando. Al fin llegó hasta al jardín al lado de Jack, quien había conseguido domar a los canes. Meimi soltó una risa juguetona cuando vio a los perros acercarse mansamente, mover la cola y tumbarse al piso junto a Jack, que reía por lo bajo. Jack le hizo una señal a la joven. Ambos avanzaron hasta el portón trasero del jardín. Una vez dentro de la lujosa mansión , y asegurándose de que no habían dejado ninguna huella incriminatoria detrás. Meimi y Jack encendieron sus lámparas de mano, caminando lenta y cuidadosamente a través del pasillo.

-Sabes donde guarda la flor ?- susrró Meimi- Jack hizo una mueca de desaprobación

-Honestamente, no.- gruñó por lo bajo.- Ya libramos los obstaculos más peligrosos, solo nos queda registrar la casa entera.-

-Va a ser mas trabajo del que creía.- bufó la joven.- Solo nos queda separarnos. No tengo un walkie talkie...- murmuró- pero podemos vernos en el vestíbulo en quince minutos para informarnos de nuestros avances...- Meimi apunto hacia el lejano vestíbulo que apenas se veía, iluminado débilmente por los reflejos de las luces callejeras proyectadas por el enorme candelabro de cristal.

-Bien...- Jack se dió la media vuelta, perdiéndose entre las sombras del pasillo. Meimi vaciló. No sabía si esta era la mejor idea, pero era la única que se le ocurría. Siguió avanzando entre las tinieblas del pasillo, hasta que una puerta de madera blanca y aspecto barroco llamó su atención. La abrió con sigilo. Era un dormitorio vacío. Resoplando de molestia, se dió cuenta de que recorrer cada habitación de la enorme casona iba a ser una labor bastante molesta y tediosa.

Tras revisar unas cuantas habitaciones vacías en la planta baja, el tiempo acordado llegó. Caminando al vestíbulo, espero a Jack, quien no daba ninguna señal de estar cerca. La tensión aumentaba en medio del silencio en aquella mansión. Y justo encima de ella, oyó un tumbo y un grito. Salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia la escalera, subiendo hasta el tercer piso con el corazón en un puño. Jack sostenía la flor de Lancaster en una mano, mientras Hamasaki lo perseguía armado con un revolver. Sacando de su sombrero de trucos una mano de naipes, los arrojó al curador del museo. Las cartas golpearon y cortaron al hombre, quien no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Y horrorizado, reparo en que Jack se había escapado. Meimi siguió a jack resollando y jadeando, mientras Hamasaki regresaba a su habitación y descolgaba el teléfono. Oyeron como llamaba a gritos a la policía y les comunicaba que un ladrón había entrado a su hogar. Meimi y Jack ya estaban fuera de la mansión. La chica casi se queda sin aire y se tropieza, de no ser porque Jack la tomó por la cintura y saltó con ella al árbol mas cercano en el jardín. Desde las alturas, vieron como aparecían a través de la calle las patrullas de la policía de Seika.

-Vámonos- rugió Jack. Meimi lo obedeció, sacando sus globos y emprendiendo el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Jack la seguía con sus acrobacias sobre los techos de Seika.


	8. El pasado de Jack

Una vez llegados al pórtico del viejo chalet de Jack, no pudieron contenerse. Echaron a reír como si hubiesen visto una divertida pantomima. Las mejillas de Meimi estaban coloradas y ebullentes mientras el estómago le dolía. Jack se habría puesto ligeramente rosado, su piel pálida no daba el mismo tono que la de la chica. Jack invitó a la joven a entrar a su casa, y los ladrones cruzaron la puerta hacia un salón con paredes de papel tapiz floral, y sillones forrados de terciopelo azul rey. La joven tomo asiento mientras sus risas seguían retumbando en la sala. Tras unos momentos más de carcajadas, Meimi miró compulsivamente el reloj. No sabía cuanto tiempo se había tardado ayudando a Jack a recuperar su reliquia familiar. Por fortuna, las manecillas del reloj en la sala de Jack indicaban que solo habían pasando una hora y treinta minutos. Ambos habían dejado de reìr. El hombre de edad madura se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes preguntarle a la joven:

-Saint Tail, te apetece una taza de té?¿ Te gusta el té de naranja?- Meimi lo miró abochornada.-

-Eh...sí.- masculló. Por alguna razón, le incomodaba que el hombre se refiriera a ella por su alter ego de ladrona. - Solo quiero pedirte algo -insistió-...puedes llamarme Meimi. Pero no le digas a nadie mas como me llamo. Recuerda que mi identidad es secreta...- el hombre asintió de forma benévola, mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina. Mirando la elegante decoración del hogar de Jack, la chica no pudo evitar reparar en el enorme retrato de la hija de Jack, que sonreía dulcemente en el grano fotográfico sobre el papel amarillento y desgastado. La chica, de rubios cabellos, finas facciones, ojos azules , piel pálida y vestido blanco, sostenía a un conejo gris en sus brazos. La flor de Lancaster también estaba en esta foto colgando del cuello de la chica, mientras la reliquia verdadera ya reposaba con su brillo platinado en una repisa bajo el cuadro. Meimi se sintió conmovida por aquella bella fotografía.

-Margaret amaba a los conejos...-susurró jack detrás de Meimi, haciéndola pegar un brinco de sorpresa.- Por eso adopté a Vincent. Le encantaría saber que tengo un nuevo amigo para ella, cuando la encuentre...Su voz se volvió un siseo lleno de melancolía.- La joven tomó la taza que le tendía el ladrón. Le dió un sorbo al té , que estaba delicioso. Una duda afloró en las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Disculpa Jack, si no es molestia, puedo saber...¿Cuál es la historia de la flor de Lancaster? ¿Por qué era importante para tu familia?- Jack le lanzo una mirada muy seria, que no había hecho hasta ese momento. Meimi tragó saliva, pensando que quizás su pregunta había sido inapropiada. El semblante de Jack cambió. Su expresión habitual de sujeto excéntrico, flamboyante y desparpajado se desvaneció para dejar ver una mirada muy seria, meditativa y reflexiva. Era como si otro hombre hubiese emergido de pronto. Atónita. La pelirroja lo escuchó:

-Mi familia es la casa de Lancaster, Inglaterra. Mis ancestros escogieron emigrar a Francia durante las Guerras Napoleónicas, y apoyaron activamente a Napoleón, ya que los Lancaster tuvieron relación con la corona francesa desde que los normandos conquistaron Gran Bretaña. Sentían que pertenecían a Francia y que no le debían lealtad a la corona británica. La nobleza de Inglaterra no tomo bien ello y persiguió a mi familia. Por ello es que mi abuelo, el conde de Lancaster y todos sus descendientes fueron desheredados y se les excluyó de la nobleza británica. La flor se quedó en manos de los Kendall, que fueron una rama de los Lancaster que siempre fue leal a la Corona. Traté de recuperar la flor como el digno heredero que fui de Gilles de Lancaster,pero me fue negado acceder a ella. Solo cuando me casé con Aileen, mi esposa, que estaba emparentada a los Kendall, fue que pude tomar prestada la flor. Le tomé esa foto a mi hija con la Flor. Esperaba que uniendo nuestras familias pudiéramos zanjar el asunto, pero no fue así...-

"Los Kendall se enfurecieron cuando supieron que consulté mi predicamento en la Cámara de los Lores. Nos persiguieron a mi y a mi familia. No volví a ver a Aileen, ni a la Flor de Lancaster pero pude escapar con Margaret. Afortunadamente, un coronel de la Fuerza Aérea con el que mi abuelo tuvo amistad, me ayudó a huir a Estados Unidos, donde viví con Margaret hasta que acabó la guerra."

-Años después, cuando regresé a Inglaterra, descubrí que mi mujer se suicidó, para hacer pagar a su familia por su obstinación. Esto los llenó de remordimiento, y pensaron en darme la flor, sin embargo, no pudieron hacerlo ya que los nazis la robaron poco después de que mi esposa murió. Los Kendall actuales no están interesados en la flor, ya que les trae malos recuerdos de aquella situación. Desconocía el paradero de esta flor y la busque en Japón y Europa, junto con mi hija...Meimi estaba fascinada y sorprendida. Pero algo en ella aún la hizo dudar. Se desconcertó. ¿Era posible aquello? La Segunda Guerra había sido hace unos cincuenta años ¿Un hombre de mas de sesenta años con esa velocidad y reflejos, que había luchado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y sobrevivido casi intacto? Algo más tenía que existir en el pasado de Jack, que explicase sus extraordinarias habilidades...

-Poco después, me llamaron para ser parte de las brigadas que reconstruirían Japón y Margaret me acompañó ya que le parecía bastante interesante vivir en este país...-susurró.-Ahí fue donde jamás la volví a ver. Una noche, su ventana estaba abierta y ella no estaba en su cama. No había ninguna pista que indicara lo que le pasó, pero recuerdo que , vivíamos cerca del muelle y vi zarpar un barco a esa hora de la madrugada. Pensé que quizás algún rufián la había secuestrado y la había forzado a subir al barco. La busqué por toda la villa, y regresé a Europa para localizarla, pero nada, nada...-murmuraba el hombre. Parecía haber entrado en un trance ya que su mirada era más ausente y abstracta que nunca. Había regresado a ser el sujeto excéntrico y chiflado que era normalmente, después de aquella dolorosa confesión que hizo con una racionalidad y lucidez anómalas.- La joven ladrona suspiró mientras Jack lanzaba una mirada triste hacia el retrato de su hija. No sabía como podía ayudar al veterano de guerra, sabiendo que era muy posible que su hija estuviera muerta. El hombre se quedo mirando como catatónico el retrato de Margaret. Tras un breve y titubeante despedida, donde la joven ladrona prometió visitar de vez en cuando al hombre, Meimi volvió a su casa, colmada de una sensación de compasión y melancolía hacia su extraño amigo. Quiso preguntarle más sobre sus habilidades sobrehumanas, pero infirió que no era el momento adecuado. Ojalá y pronto Jack tuviese paz, pensó para si misma la chica mientras rezaba al pie de su cama.


	9. Cacería de brujas

El camino a la escuela esta vez fue extrañamente tranquilo. La noche anterior Meimi había dormido bien a pesar de haber salido como Siniestra a resolver el misterioso caso del acosador de chicas, con una conclusión que ella jamás se habría esperado. Aunque Jack era inocente y nunca se había sobrepasado con ninguna chica, su reputación estaba manchada y el pánico seguía fluyendo entre las chicas jóvenes de Seika y sus padres que, no dejaban del exigirle a la policía y el gobierno de la ciudad una resolución pronta del caso. Justo al llegar al aula, vio a Rina que gesticulaba y daba grandes voces, encantada por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Meimi se acercó para oír lo que la rubia vociferaba:

...ya lo atraparé. Mi tío me lo ha autorizado. Yo misma voy a dispararle y a arrestarlo aunque me cueste la vida.- Los chicos vitorearon a Rina. Daiki estaba llegando también a la escuela, mirando extrañado las risotadas y aspavientos arrogantes de Rina. Se dió la vuelta hacia Meimi y esta se quedo de piedra mientras el joven murmuraba con hastío:

-Esto es ridículo. Takamiya esta inventándose cosas...Quiere llamar la atención.- la pelirroja asintió nerviosamente. Ninguna de las chicas que examinamos tenía signos de violación o abuso sexual.- concluyó tomando asiento en su banca.

-¿Qué ganaría con mentir? -inquirió Meimi- Su corazón daba vuelcos en su pecho. Jack estaba en peligro de ser perseguido por un crimen que no había cometido, y sólo ella sabía la verdad. El joven detective bufó:

-Meimi, creo que es obvio.- A Rina le encanta ser el centro de atención.- Aunque averigüemos quien era el sujeto que le daba flores a las chicas, no podemos arrestarlo porque no hay delito. Pero tenemos que mordernos la lengua. Takamiya se ha puesto muy caprichosa con su tío el alcalde y logró convencerlo de que la incluyamos como apoyo en el caso. Mi padre quiso protestar, pero no pudo. Es el alcalde, y su palabra pesa mucho más que la nuestra.- La joven lo miró con aprensión. Tenía que avisar a Jack cuanto antes de lo sucedido. En aquel momento, la profesora llegó a la clase. Los chicos y chicas se apresuraron a tomar sus lugares, mientras Meimi se apretaba los puños de frustración.

-...y eso fue todo. Jack es inocente. Debemos ayudarlo a limpiar su nombre.- terminaba Meimi ante una circunspecta Seira, a la hora del recreo bajo la sombra de un gran abeto.

-Aunque tenemos la ventaja de que tu intervención de anoche fue muy útil- sonrió de pronto la novicia- Según el periódico de hoy en la mañana, Hamasaki fue detenido y esta siendo investigado por tráfico de arte, falsificación y lavado de dinero. No se librará fácilmente. Y la flor ha regresado a su dueño legítimo. Pero aún queda el asunto de Rina...- suspiró la chica de pelo castaño- No sé que podamos hacer para ayudarlo Meimi. Pero coincido contigo en que debes advertirle para que salga de la ciudad cuanto antes.-

-¡Así lo haré!- resolvió la joven pelirroja con gran determinación. Las chicas continuaron hablando de otros temas, hasta que la campana sonó. El resto del día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad hasta la noche.

La luna brillaba sobre los tejados. En el telediario de la noche se hablaba de la detención de Hamasaki y de Jack, solo se mencionó que las investigaciones de la Policía de Seika continuaban sin ningún avance. Meimi se dió la vuelta, alejándose del televisor con Rubí entre las manos. Mientras más se apresurarse, más tiempo tendría Jack para escapar...

Media hora más tarde , los globos de Meimi se elevaban sobre la ciudad. Apenas recordaba la ruta a casa de Jack. Tras varios minutos, llegó al chalet, que lucía tan plácido como siempre. Descendió, y vió a Vincent en su jaula masticando un manojo de heno. El conejo la miró con curiosidad mientras la chica tocaba la puerta. Jack salió y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Saint Tail en la puerta.

-Meimi, has venido a visitarme!- exclamó jubiloso el hombre abrazando a Meimi, que le devolvió el gesto de forma muy somera -¿Te apetecen un té y galletas? Anda, toma asiento...-Meimi lo cortó abruptamente. El hombre se quedó desconcertado ante la mirada aprensiva de la ladrona.

-Jack, tienes que salir de la ciudad. Te están buscando. Vienen por ti y no vana detenerse hasta que te atrapen.-

-P-pero, que hay de Margaret?- balbuceó el sujeto- ¿No sabes donde esta?¿ Donde puedo encontrarla? ¡No puedo irme hasta que no la encuentre!- bramó el hombre perdiendo la cordura. - Saint Tail trató de consolarlo, pero el hombre la apartó. -Me fallaste...-murmuró Jack con un hilo de voz...- Pensé que de verdad eras mi amiga...- gimoteó.-

-Jack, lo siento mucho, pero...pero...tienes que irte ya, y además...- la voz le tembló.- Margaret seguramente... ha fallecido...- chilló la joven con una voz muy aguda. los ojos del sujeto se abrieron desbocados, mientras se deba ala vuelta violentamente.- Estamos en 1996, y ella parece que tenía mi en 1949 según la foto que...- Meimi no terminó la sentencia. Jack la tomaba furiosamente de los hombros y la estrujaba con una fuerza impresionante. Los brazos de la joven comenzaron a sentirse adormecidos mientras las manos del hombre apretaban sin piedad sus hombros.

-Jack,¡ no!- gritó la chica- ¡No hagas esto, me estas lastimando! ¡Suéltame, por favor! ¡Creí que éramos amigos!-

-¿Callaté!- rugió Jack- Tus lamentos no me devolverán a mi hija. Mi pobre hija, mi hermosa niña Margaret...no puede ser, no puede ser, ella no!- La expresión de Jack era de dar miedo, parecía un demonio del averno con los ojos llameantes que fulminaban a la pelirroja. El hombre soltó un aullido de pena que estremeció a la joven.

-Lo siento! Perdóname!- lloró Meimi. Las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras el terror y el dolor la hacían temblar y tener espasmos.- Lo siento muchísimo Jack, pero tenía que decirte la verdad, tenías que saberlo. ¡No es justo que sigas viviendo en una mentira! - gimió soltando un grito de dolor.- Jack soltó a la chica, que cayó al suelo aparatosamente. Sus hombros estaban de color púrpura, cubiertos con las formas de las manos de Jack.

-Meimi...- mugió el sujeto inclinándose ante ella. - mi querida niña, ladrona encantadora, perdóname. He sido un idiota. No se por qué te agredí de ese modo. Me recuerdas tanto a ella...a mi linda Margie...- siseó mirando la joven con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas. Meimi resolló de molestia. Se levantó con dificultad y encaró a Jack, que estaba hincado con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro pálido y sudoroso.

-Me prometiste que no tendrías conductas inapropiadas con las chicas, y eso me incluye a mi!- lo reprendió la joven. No se si podré perdonarte por ahora, ya que estuvo muy mal lo que has hecho, pero si es que quieres enmendar el daño, escúchame bien y sal de la ciudad!- Jack asintió aturulladamente.- Yo cuidaré de Vicent. Por el no te preocupes. - El rostro de Jack se iluminó . Una sonrisa amable apareció en su cara. Meimi tomo su mano entre las suyas y sonrió con firmeza. No pudieron terminar de despedirse ya que los megáfonos de la policía los interrumpieron

-¡POLICÍA DE SEIKA! SABEMOS QUE ESTAS ALLÍ, SINIESTRA! ENTRÉGATE Y NADIE SALDRA LASTIMADO! ESTE ES TU ÚLTIMO ROBO!-

-¡Mierda!- masculló la chica, pálida de pavor. Jack le devolvió el gesto mordiéndose los labios. ¿Como saldrían de esta?


	10. Atrápame si puedes

-Deben haberme visto venir hacia acá...-farfulló la pelirroja. -¡Diablos! ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Seguramente te vieron desde ayer entrar en el museo...- gruñó Jack- Estaban siguiendo tu rastro desde anoche.- El hombre se levantó en un suspiro. Tenía una mirada muy seria y llena de determinación.- Meimi, voy a distraer a la policía. Mientras, escapa lo más rápido que puedas. No uses tus globos. No te preocupes por mí- La chica tragó saliva, aprensiva.-

-P-p-pero...-chilló Meimi- debes saber algo antes...- Jack se dió la vuelta hacia ella- La sobrina del alcalde...es una de las chicas a las que les regalaste flores... Ha mentido. Dijo que la violaste. Y piensa matarte si tiene la oportunidad... Es muy atlética y fuerte, además está recibiendo entrenamiento para ser policía...- de nuevo los ojos azules de la joven estaban colmados de lágrimas. - ¿Y si te disparan?- concluyó con un gemido similar al de un ratoncillo.

-No te preocupes por mi Meimi. Ha hecho tanto por mí que te debo mucho. Anda, llévate a Vincent y cuídalo bien.- sonrió el hombre haciendo un gesto resignado.- Sin mi pequeña Margaret, no me quedan motivos para vivir más. Ya viví más años de los que me correspondían. También llévate eso.- señaló hacia un grueso libro de tapa forrada en cuero, sobre una repisa. Es el almanaque de la familia. Quizás haya algo de tu interés en él. Ahora, por favor guarda silencio mientras empieza el show.- se carcajeó el sujeto y desapareció de la vista de Saint Tail que se agazapó tratando de no delatar su presencia mirando a la ventana.

Keiji y Daiki esperaban mientras los oficiales rodeaban la cerca del chalet. El joven detective se mordía los labios.

-Esperemos que el aviso haya alertado al dueño de la vivienda. Sólo así podremos entrar en la casa con su permiso.- masculló Keiji escupiendo una humareda. Y si previo aviso, Jack estaba en el techo del chalet, asiéndose de la veleta de hierro.-

-¡Buenas noches, señores policías!¡No van a encontrar a la ladrona aquí. Sólo estoy yo, un humilde servidor al que han perseguido injustamente. Pago mis impuestos y voto por los políticos que me dicen que vote, no tiro basura y así me pagan? Bah!- se rió socarronamente el hombre.-

-Señor, déjenos entrar por favor en su casa!- gritó Keiji- ¿O es que esta encubriendo a Saint Tail?- terminó la frase, mientras Jack veia con el rabillo del ojo como Meimi escapaba entre los árboles del jardín de la casa adyacente, llevando el libro y la jaula con Vincent dentro.

-Esta bién, entren, pero si le hacen daño a mis flores, se las verán conmigo- vociferó sin cambiar el tono burlón.-Keiji , Daiki y los oficiales bufaron, mientras entraban por la vereda del jardín. Meimi los observaba en la distancia a través de los prismáticos, mientras soltaba un gemido de preocupación. No podía ayudar a Jack. Y era mejor que se mantuviese lo más alejada posible para no llamar la atención.

Daiki avanzó entre las flores, examinándo el jardín con su lámpara mientras los demas oficiales escudriñaban en la casa. Jack los miraba con desprecio burlón desde el techo. Una calatea, una azucena, una bugambilia...Daiki cayó en cuenta. El alma se le cayó a los pies.

-Papá...- susurró...este hombre...- Miró a Jack sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente...- conque eras tú! .gritó el joven mientras su padre se acercaba diligentemente.-

Papá, ¡este sujeto es quién estaba acosando a las chicas! Pero...¿que debemos hacer? - Jack se ocultó lo más pronto que pudo entre las paredes de dos casas vecinas. No contaba conque fueran a descubrirlo justo en ese instante.

-Qué bonito, Asuka...- espetó una voz conocida que al chico le heló la sangre.- Hay operativo para buscar a la Ladrona y nadie me llama?- refunfuñó.

-Ri-ri-rina...- borboteó Daiki.- ¡Qué sorpresa verte, jajaja!- Rina hizo un mohín de desagrado. Cargaba entre sus manos un rifle de precisión. - Ah!- estalló el joven al darse cuenta del arma que traía entre los brazos la chica rubia.- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Está loco el alcalde? No tienes edad para manejar esa arma!- El detective novato se puso rojo de frustración.-

-Tonto, cierra la boca.- le soltó amenazadora la joven- Recuerda que ya manejé un lanzagranadas de gas lacrimógeno. Necesito practicar mi puntería para cuando atrape a la ladrona...o a ese...a ese...- se apretó los puños. Mejor dime, que les estabas diciendo a tu padre cuando estaba llegando? Algo de un sujeto acosador...-los ojos de la rubia se convirtieron en dos rendijas que escrutaron a Daiki y su padre, quienes se encogían , sobrecogidos y avasallados por la impotencia.-

-Ah, ¿fuiste tu quien dijo que soy un violador?- gritó atronadoramente una voz grave desde las alturas.- Rina dió un salto tan pronunciado que, habría sido la envidia de Vicent el conejo.- Se puso pálida de terror al mirar a Jack alzado sobre el techo de su casa, como un murciélago gigante. Se veía más temible y tenebroso que nunca, extendiendo sus alas de cuero. - Yo no te toqué, mocosa.- habló despectivo.- Solo buscaba a mi hija, y cometí un error.- Los policías estaban completamente atónitos, sin saber que hacer. Rina se tiñó púrpura de ira en un parpadeo, y recuperando su valentía, soltó un berrido destemplado que asustó a los demás oficiales.-

-¡No me importa! ¡Tu eres un delincuente y voy a acabar contigo!- Daiki y su padre se acercaron para tratar de calmarla. ¡y ustedes!- les gritó a los oficiales. Ignoren a los inútiles Asuka y vayan por el, lo quiero vivo!. Los policías miraron apenados a Keiji, quien se encogía de vergüenza y humillación en el sitio donde estaba de pie. Jack ya no estaba en el techo. Mirando a todos lados el hombre parecía haberse esfumado. Rina sacudía violentamente la cabeza mientras un rictus aparecía en sus labios. Y justo frente a ella, en el capó del auto policiaco mas cercano, un sonido seco la distrajo. Jack estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa macabra. Tras atusarse los bigotes murmuró.

-Atrápame si puedes-

Meimi solo oyó el barullo y las luces de las patrullas en la distancia, mientras una conocida figura negra saltaba sobre los techos bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía que seguirlos. No podía dejar solo a Jack. Se apresuró a casa de Seira, que quedaba muy cerca, para dejar allí a Vincent. No tenía más tiempo que perder.


	11. La tumba

Meimi solo oyó el barullo y las luces de las patrullas en la distancia, mientras una conocida figura negra saltaba sobre los techos bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía que seguirlos. No podía dejar solo a Jack. Se apresuró a casa de Seira, que quedaba muy cerca, para dejar allí a Vincent. No tenía más tiempo que perder. Tocó en la ventana de su amiga, que se despertó frotándose los ojos a la luz de las farolas amarillas  
"-Ehm...que sucede Meimi?...-balbuceó  
"No hay tiempo Seira. Cuida a este conejo. Te explicaré después...- el curioso Vincent escrutó a Seira con sus largos bigotes y ojillos redondos mientras la novicia tomaba la pequeña jaula transportadora.- Adios!- espetó la ladrona, alejándose a través de los tejados. El corazón de Seira dió un vuelco. Tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella situación.  
Meimi daba piruetas y saltos, a punto de perder el aliento sobre los tejados de los barrios lujosos de Seika. Había perdido de vista a Jack. Para su fortuna, el aullido de las sirenas le proporcionaba una pista segura para tratar de ayudar a su peculiar amigo. El sonido parecía dirigirse hacia el cementerio local, que estaba hacia la salida oeste de la ciudad. Sin perder mas tiempo, montó en sus globos de helio. Cada segundo era letal para los nervios de la chica, quien temblaba incontrolablemente. Tuvo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a la planta de poder que estaba a un lado del camposanto, ya que los cables podrían ser de peligro mortal./p  
"Al fin, bajo su transporte flotante, aparecieron multitud de tumbas reflejando de manera deslucida la luz de la luna. Mirando aquí y allá, buscaba la figura esbelta y elástica de Jack a través de sus prismáticos. Al fin, pareció ver lo que asemejaba a un enorme murciélago, posarse sobre una pequeña y abandonada lápida. Descendió con el mayor sigilo posible. La policía estaba bastante cerca. Ya estaban llegando a la planta eléctrica. Los finos y delicados pies de la joven descendieron sobre la hierba. Jack la notó a sus  
Meimi, que rayos haces aquí?- refunfuñó el hombre.- Vete, te podrían lastimar por mi culpa!-/p  
"Jack, no voy a dejarte solo en esto. Eres mi amigo y los amigos se ayudan entre sí!- chilló suplicando la pelirroja./p  
"-Niña, por favor vete...-las lágrimas salieron de los ojos hundidos y ojerosos del contorsionista...- Respeta mi luto, al fin encontré a mi hermosa Margie...- El estómago de la chica se contrajo. Y se acercó para mirar mejor la lápida./p  
Ah!- gimió la ladrona. Apenas reparaba en que la tumba tenía grabada una flor de lis. Y bajo la flor, una inscripción rezaba:/p

 _"Hanako" FLOR DE LIS_

 _Aquí yacen los restos mortales de una joven extranjera que fue encontrada sin vida, con marcas de acuchillamiento y abuso sexual en la playa Sugurashi el 13 de marzo de 1949. Un crimen injusto para una bella chica de tan corta edad. Un pequeño pendiente de plata con un símbolo de flor de lis en su cuello fue su única seña de identidad. Dios guarde su alma y le de descanso eterno en este humilde sepulcro._

-Jack...-gimió Meimi sin poder contener el llanto...-Lo siento de verdad...- Meimi lo abrazó. El hombre no dijo nada. Sólo se estremecía mientras sus quejidos y lloriqueos llenaban la calma sórdida del pantéon. El sonido de las sirenas los distrajo del desgarrador momento./p  
"-Jack, ya vienen...! Debemos esca...- susurró la ladrona. Y sin previo aviso, Jack le propinó un golpe en el estómago que le hizo perder el aire.-/p  
;"-Lo siento mucho, muchachita. Pero no debo mezclarte en mis problemas.- Tomando la cintura de Meimi, quien boqueaba y se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento, la introdujo en una vieja cripta vacía que estaba abierta. Arrancando un trozo de tela de las cortinas de las ventanas de la cripta, amarró firmemente a Meimi a la cruz de mármol en el centro del recinto-/p  
"-No salgas de ahí. Podrás liberarte, pero será mejor que esperes.- espetó bruscamente mientras se daba la vuelta. Y en unos pocos segundos, los miembros del departamento de policía llegaban al lugar , acorralando a Jack. Meimi había recuperado el aliento, pero sabía que no podía gritar para llamar la atención, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse. Escuchó el gritó desaforado de Rina, mientras el resto de los policías le reclamaban:/p  
"-Señorita Takamiya, tenga cuidado con el rifle!.-/p  
"-Si dispara de una distancia tan corta es seguro que va a fallar!.- El gritó del oficial fue cortado por la detonación de bala de alto calibre, que perforó los vidrios de la cripta, a unos dos metros de Saint Tail. Oyó la carcajada socarrona de Jack, quien se burlaba y saltaba de un lado a otro. Rina maldecía mientras seguía lanzando tiros al aire, que fracasaban en dar al blanco, impactando en los árboles y lápidas. Meimi consiguío liberarse al fin de sus ataduras, y mirando con sumo cuidado por las ventanas, vió como Jack evadía un tiro de Rina que casi impacta en uno de sus hombros, y abría los ojos con gran sorpresa. El hombre dió de nuevo un salto descomunal y se perdió detrás de un abeto, que daba hacia la planta de poder./p  
"-Se esfumó! Se ha ido hacia la planta! Que no escape!- los oficiales anunciaban a grandes voces mientras salían del cementerio. En un tumulto se apresuraron a la entrada de la planta eléctrica. Meimi salió de su escondite, siguiendo la ruta de Jack hacia la termoeléctrica./p  
;"Jajajaja!- Jack reía mientras subía por la escalera de los enormes transformadores.- Aquí no podras deterneme jovencita!- Rina estaba cada vez más colorada, mientras su rostro se torcía en una mueca de frustración.-/p  
-No hay que arriesgarnos más!- exclamó Aoyama. Vamos a dispararle, cueste lo que cueste!-/p  
"-Estamos en un sitio peligroso!- rugió Keiji Asuka. No pienso arriesgar nuestras vidas por esto...-/p

"Rina, no, espera!- chilló Daiki. Era muy tarde. Como endemoniada, la joven rubia soltaba tiros aquí y allá mientras Jack se balanceaba peligrosamente entre los cables de alta tensión. -/p  
"-¡Deberías mejor tocar las maracas con esa puntería tan mala! Jajaja!- se burlaba Jack. Meimi apenas se escurría detrás de los transformadores, prestando atención a todo lo que ocurría arriba de ella. Y un segundo después, Rina subía por la escalera. Había dejado el rifle en el suelo y empuñaba una pistola de nueve milímetros. Jack se carcajeaba mientras daba piruetas entre los cables.


	12. Alta tensión

-Ya basta.- berreó Rina apuntando con su arma al hombre. Ríndete, estas acabado.-/p  
-Mocosa...¿que tengo que hacer para decirte que no te violé y no te hice nada? Quieres que lo grite? Lo haré. EH POLICÍAS! YO NUNCA VIOLÉ A ESTA LOCA! SOLO ESTABA BUSCANDO A MI HIJA, PERO UNA GRA AMIGA YA LA HA LOCALIZADO POR MÍ! SOY INOCENTE!- La rubia vaciló, sin saber que hacer. ¡Atrápenme si quieren, ya me canse de jugar! Me escaparé o me suicidaré de todos modos, jajaja!- La sangre de Saint Tail se heló. Estaba completamente impedida para  
"-No voy a dejar qué...- gruñó Rina, mientras su pie derecho se atoraba en una manija del transformador. La joven tambaleó, tropezando para caer a los cables de alta tensión bajo ella. Y un instante después, un destelló de luz elétrica azul sumado a un enorme crujido estremecieron a los policías y a Saint Tail, que dejó escapar un chillado de horror. El humo y olor a muerte comenzó a fluir mientras los oficiales se acercaban, ayudandos por los guardias de seguridad a los cables. Daiki y su padre por fin llegaron a la escena triste en el descanso debajo del entramado de alta tensión. Meimi se acercaba para mirar mejor mientras la ansiedad estrujaba su garganta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.6cm;"Rina estaba ilesa, si acaso con marcas de tizne en el rostro y el cuerpo. Jack estaba tirado a su lado, cubierto de quemaduras, con la ropa humeante , destrozada, y aún con vida, agonizaba mientras trataba de forzar una risa floja. Daiki tomó a Rina en sus brazos y esta le echó los suyos al cuello. Una punzada de celos acometió a Meimi en medió de su enorme angustia, mientras miraba la escena desde lo alto./;"Ah...-chilló Rina mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente.-  
"Que tonta eres, Rina...-la reprendió Daiki...-Pudiste haber muerto...-/p  
;"S-si,s-s-sí...- Pero... d-de no ser por el,h-habría terminado achicharrada...-articuló con dificultad mientras comenzaba a llorar con verdadera pena y hondura...- Me salvó...- sollozó...- Jack forzó una sonrisa mientras la policía lo sacaba del rellano entre tres policías. Las ambulancias ya llegaban al lugar para retirar a los heridos. Unos minutos después, Saint Tail seguía discretamente a través de sus globos la caravana de patrullas y ambulancias. Esperaba que Jack estuviese bien, en medio del gran shock que había resultado el ver a su amigo electrocutarse para salvar a la chica que lo había acusado injustamente.../p  
"En la ambulancia, los paramédicos revisaban a Rina y le daban de beber chocolate caliente. Su expresión era completamente desoladora. Daiki la miraba con seriedad. La joven fijó sus ojos verdes en el chico y soltó unas pocas lágrimas./p  
-Soy una idiota...- susurró Rina mientras la cubrían con una manta, unos minutos después...El no me hizo nada...Quise probar mi valor como futura oficial y ahora...ahora...él me dió una lección muy dura...- gimoteó./p  
;"El joven detective guardó silencio. No era el momento adecuado para decir alguna otra palabra. La caravana de autos se enfilaba rumbo al hospital, en el centro de Seika. Saint Tail merodeaba cerca, ahora saltando entre los edificios. Unos minutos más tarde, el personal de urgencias recibía a Jack. Meimi apenas podía ver lo que hacían, y no podía arriesgarse a acercarse más hasta que el cerco policiaco se despejase. Tras una media hora, los autos de la policía se alejaron del edificio del nosocomio con las sirenas apagadas. Solo quedaban dos patrullas con oficiales rasos custodiando el recinto./p  
"Le tomó algunos minutos introducirse en el hospital. Era mucho más delicado que irrumpir en una casa, mansión o museo. No pudo encontrar a Jack en el área de terapia intensiva. Quizás estaba ya en la sección de pacientes estables. No se equivocó en la suposición. Justo en la tercera habitación del área de afectados con quemaduras, estaba Jack. Dormía profundamente, conectado a la máscara de oxígeno./p  
"Al acercarse a él, la joven soltó a llorar a mares./p  
-Jack...Jack...-chilló la pelirroja...- Perdóname por no haber podido salvarte. No debo revelar mi identidad...- Lo siento mucho...-/p

-Tan tenaz, como siempre, mi querida amiga...- susurró Jack con la voz áspera y agotada. - los ojos llorosos de Meimi se iluminaron en la oscuridad.- No te preocupes por mí. Ya he vivido bastante. Si muero no me importa más. Solo me encontraría de nuevo con mi hija.-/p  
;"-No digas eso, Jack!- reclamó Meimi.- No puedes morir ahora! Tu nombre quedará limpio y podrás volver a tu casa con Vincent!- El hombre hizo un gesto resignado./p  
-Sí alguien quiere saber algo de mí,queda mi diario.- gruñó- Supongo que te lo llevaste junto con mi mascota. - El corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco. No recordaba donde había dejado el diario. Lo había perdido de vista durante esa noche tan tumultuosa.

-Pero no debes morir...- gimió la chica.- Resiste un poco más...eres un ser extraordinario que tiene aún mucho que aportar! Podrías ser, ser como yo, y ayudar a la gente en desgracia!- imploró hincándose sin querer en el piso del hospital. - Me encantaría tener un compañero de aventuras...- susurró con una vocecita aguda./p

-Quizás tengas razón...-musitó Jack.- Ahora, quiero dormir. Buenas noches.- se dió la vuelta lo mejor que pudo e ignoró a Meimi, quien tomaba su mano llena de quemaduras

"Meimi reflexionó, con la mente corriendo a toda velocidad ¿En dónde había quedado el díario? Se había olvidado de él cuando puso en su jaula de transporte a Vincent. Sin perder mas tiempo, salió por una de las ventanas del edificio a bordo de sus típicos globos de helio, de vuelta a casa de Jack. Quizás la policía estuviese allí, pero debía evadirlos a toda costa. El diario debía caer en sus manos antes que en las de cualquier otra persona. El estrés y la angustia por el estado de salud de su amigo le oprimían el pecho, mientras avanzaba a la luz de las estrellas sobre los tejados de Seika./p 


	13. En vano

La policía ya no rondaba por las avenidas luminiscentes de Seika. Parecía que la mayoría de los oficiales se habían tomado un merecido descanso después del jaleo que se había suscitado durante la persecución a Jack. Meimi podría avanzar con mucha mayor calma y a un paso más lento, sin embargo, le preocupaba que la policía se hubiese adueñado del diario en el cateo posterior a la persecución./p  
;"Ahí estaba la casa de su amigo excéntrico, rodeada de cintas de seguridad y custodiada por dos patrullas, cuyos oficiales tomaban distraídamente café y rosquillas. Saint Tail no tuvo probelma en escabullirse entre los árboles del jardín sin que nadie la viera. Entró por la ventana del comedor. Parecía que la policía aún no registraba el lugar. Miraba la lujosa vajilla de plata en la alacena de vidrio, cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Se agazapó detrás de una enorme maceta y prestó atención. La sangre se la congeló en las venas al escuchar aquela voz de chico que le robaba el sueño: Daiki y su padre entraban en la casa a oscuras y comenzaban a realizar la inspección mientras charlaban en voz baja. No, ellos no, todos menos ellos. Era el peor momento para encontrarse con ellos. Ahora sería más difícil localizar el diario. Meimi tragó saliva mientras se estrujaba el moño de su traje. Aguzó el oído. Aunque fuera un segundo, necesitaba una distracción para poder deshacerse de ellos./p

-Parece que este hombre es rico...- susurraba el padre de Daiki...- Mira cuantas antigüedades caras y extraordinarias...- Pero sigo sin entender, a quién buscaba cuando acosó a las chicas, si es que su versión es cierta?-

"Daiki había reparado en el cuadro de Margaret y lo examinaba con gran fascinación./p  
-¿Que sucede hijo?- inquirió Keiji mientras abría los cajones de una cómoda de caoba fina. - ¿Quién es esa chica?-/p

"Es muy linda- susurró embelesado el joven detective. Una punzada de celos acometió a Meimi cuando escuchó las palabras del joven..- Se parece un poco a Jack Lancaster...- Y si es su hija?– saltó dándose la vuelta. Lancaster sólo estaba buscando a su hija, por eso es que estaba obsesionado con las chicas de la ciudad! ¡Todo cuadra! - Keiji le lenazo una mirada escéptica a su hijo.  
-No te precipites, recuerda que la gente siempre miente o retiene información. Son las pruebas lo que va a revelar la verdad.- Este juego de te...- señaló a la mesa del café. Había dos personas aquí, no solo Jack. Esto aún esta tibio...- levantó la tetera de plata. Meimi se encogió de miedo en su escondite. Sabrían pronto que ella estaba cerca.-

-Aún no hemos obtenido la confesión completa de Lancaster, pero es muy posible que sea un aliado de la ladrona y que ella estuvo aqui no hace mucho...- gruó el detective veterano. Que suerte tenemos hijo, Saint Tail se aparece muy seguido en nuestros casos...-Pero no comprendo.¿ Por qué estarían aliados? Que buscaba la ladrona de Lancaster y viceversa?- Daiki se estremeció, eufórico.  
-No lo sé papá...quizás la Ladrona lo estaba encubriendo...- Ah!- Los detectives fueron interrumpidos por un oficial raso que entró a la casa haciendo mucho ruido. Meimia provechó para acercarse más a la sala donde el oficial jadeó:

"-Malas noticias, detectives. Lancaster acaba de fallecer. Sus quemaduras externas fueron leves, pero internamente el pobre hombre se frió los órganos. Todo aprece indicar que este caso se ha vuelto aún más complicado.- Entre lágrimas, Meimi se movió como el rayo. Era ahora o nunca. La ventana del comedor aún estaba abierta. Tiró un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa, haciendo un fuerte ruido. No la vieron cuando se escurrió detrás del sofá y tomo entre sus manos delicadas el diario de Jack. Salió por la puerta delantera lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Que fue eso?- los policías corrieron hacia el comedor, donde encontraron solo un vaso de cristal hecho añicos. Enciende las luces, hijo.- ordenó Keiji Asuka./  
"El salón se iluminó. El viento nocturno sacudía las cortinas. Un curioso gato negro se asomaba por la ventana. Son enormes ojos amarillos brillaban a la luz de las lámparas del techo.

-Solo fue un gato callejero que quiso meterse en la casa...- gruño Daiki. Fuera!- El animal se bajó del marco de la ventana, rumbo al jardín. Meimi suspiraba aliviada mientras se secaba las lágrimas, en lo alto del pino donde se había escondido un rato atrás. Su plan había salido bien, aunque había sido mas bien una improvisación con el felino callejero que caminaba distraídamente en el jardín de Jack, momentos atrás. Miró el reloj. Ya era tarde. Tenía que volver a casa o de lo contrario, dormiría muy poco. A bordo de sus globos de helio, tomo el diario y lo abrió. No sabía lo que hacía. Estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado hacía minutos. Al ver la foto de un joven y bien parecido Jack con su uniforme de cadete, impecablemente arreglado, con una sonrisa esplendorosa, lleno de vida y alegre, soltó a llorar a mares. La realidad la golpeó como un cubo de agua fría. Su amigo había muerto, y peor aún, poco antes de encontrar su final, había descubierto que su hija había tenido una muerte muy triste también. Su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Meimi se sentía tan desolada y devastada que estaba temblando incontrolablemente entre sollozos y suspiros. Se reprochaba a sí misma el no haber intervenido para salvar a su entrañable amigo. Pero ya no había forma de cambiar nada. Jack se había ido para siempre.

Llegó a su casa, donde no paro de llorar hasta una hora después. Al final de su desahogo, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, solo pudo rezar por el alma de Jack y pedirle al señor que iluminara su camino, y además, que su nombre fuese limpiado de una vez por todas.


	14. El día siguiente

Aquella mañana el sol se tiñó de un brillo tenue y mortecino detrás de un cielo lleno de neblina tan espesa que no se distinguían ni las formas de las nubes, ni el disco solar detrás de ellas. Meimi se levantó y desayuno con mucha menos alegría de la habitual. Sus padres se extrañaron del súbito cambio de humor en la adolescente, que mitigaba el dolor de cabeza después de una noche de insomnio estrujándose las sienes. Marchó a la escuela con paso perezoso y desganado. Al final, llegó al aula donde sumergió su cara en el pupitre. Daiki la miró con curiosidad, dejando de lado su animada conversación con los chicos del aula que siempre estaban al pendiente de sus aventuras como detective. Seira aún no llegaba, y Rina estaba ausente. Quizás no vendría aquel día a la escuela.

-Haneoka...- habló Daiki con una delicadeza inusual en él- ¿Qué te ocurre?-  
"-Nada- gruñó la chica sin ganas de hablar.- Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar- Notó que la cara se le ponía colorada y ardiente  
"-Bueno...- el joven no insistió más y regreso a su conversación con los compañeros, que lo miraban expectantes...- ¡ Y luego resultó que el sujeto era inocente y...!.- La pelirroja resopló al captar esas palabras. Estaba casi segura que hablaba de Jack. Pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Seira llegó a clase y Meimi le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa muy forzada. Un tic en el rostro de la novicia le indicó a Meimi que intuía su paupérrimo estado de ánimo. La clase comenzó a los pocos minutos, sin dejarles tiempo para charlar.  
"Ya era la hora del recreo. Meimi y Seira se ocultaban lo más que podían entre dos cipreses, en uno de los jardines del patio escolar. La pelirroja lloraba en silencio limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo de Seira. La monja la miraba con profunda compasión mientras le tomaba la mano con suma delicadeza  
-Amiga, esta vez te comprendo perfectamente.- titubeó Seira.- Estabas en una situación muy comprometedora. Pero fue Jack quien escogió acabar con su vida. Tu misma me lo dijiste. El te dijo que ya no quería vivir más después de lo que supo de su hija...- Meimi sollozó, haciendo un respingo.  
"-No lo sé, Seira...-Me siento mal...me hubiese gustado que aún no supiera la verdad...Lo vi tan ilusionado cuando hablaba de su hija...- se sonó la nariz. La novicia no dijo nada más. Mirando con interés la lonchera de Meimi, preguntó:  
¿Lo llevas allí?- la pelirroja la miro con los ojos hinchados. Asintió. Levantando la lonchera, saco de ella el diario de Jack. Seira lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a hojear con mucho interés.

;"Casi todo el diario parecía redactado en inglés antiguo, que ninguna de las chicas entendía bien. Había dibujos de constelaciones, misteriosas retículas y entramados medievales, mujeres desnudas, criaturas mitológicas y plantas extrañas. Era un objeto un tanto curioso para ser un diario. Había páginas más recientes donde Jack hablaba de la historia de su familia, y donde incluía fotografías de él, su esposa y su hija.

;"-Que curioso.- murmuró Seira...- Este libro no parece un almanaque común. Parece un antiguo manuscrito de magia...- Meimi abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa. Sus sospechas comenzaron a elevarse incontrolablemente, como vapor en agua hirviendo./p

"-De cualquier manera, no podemos entenderlo...- suspiró la monja. Y no se si sea seguro leer algo de esto. Quizás nos cause más problemas de los que ya tenemos...- Según la profesora Hishizora, en el Vaticano existen bajo llave muchos libros como este...conocimientos arcanos de magia, que pueden ser peligrosos si caen en manos equivocadas. Yo lo conservaré Meimi. Para limpiar el nombre de Jack, podre obtener fotocopias de la parte de su diario. Y podría dejarlas de forma anónima en la estación de policía. Pero no deben saber más sobre este escrito.- la novicia estrujó el libro contra su ideas de Meimi tuvieron sentido por fin./p

"-Es verdad!- Seira dió un salto de sorpresa.- ¡Conque es debido a ese libro que el pudo vivir muchos años más! ¡Y por eso también es que era tan ágil! Debe haber un conjuro para eso en el libro! Dijo que me enseñaría a saltar...- El gesto de Seira se endureció./p

-No puedo dejar que estemos tonteando con un libro potencialmente peligroso, Meimi.- La pelirroja se sentó, decepcionada. Ahora tenemos que probar la inocencia de Jack. - Déjame guardarlo y nada malo pasará.- Meimi hizo un mohín de descontento

"Continuaron hablando de trivialidades, hasta que la campana anunciando el fin del receso sonó. Ahora dependía de Seira. Lo cual la pelirroja agradeció, ya que su estado de ánimo no estaba en condiciones optimas para enfundarse en el traje de Saint Tail y continuar con sus correrías habituales. Marchó de vuelta a casa, en medio de un día de cielo gris que no cambiaba desde horas atrás.

Aquella tarde, Daiki y su padre examinaban las fotocopias que Seira había colado anónimamente por una de las ventanas del departamento de policía./

"-Es fascinante.- farfullaba Daiki mirando una fotografía de Jack vestido a la moda del siglo XVI.- Papá, crees que esto sea legítimo?- Keiji le dió un sorbo a su café.

"-Parece que sí hijo. Nuestro experto en lenguas antiguas ya esta trabajando. Tenemos suerte de que estudió filología inglesa, y quizás lo resuelva más rápido de lo que creemos.

Las horas pasaron. Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando el teléfono sonó.

¿Policía de Seika? ¡Ah si, muchas gracias!...-Keiji se enfrascó en una larga conversación en la que solo contestaba con monosílabos. Al final, concluyó ante la mirada ávida de su hijo - Revisaré el fax. Bueno...- murmuró Keiji a su hijo. - Tal parece que terminó. Según lo que nos comenta que logró traducir, todo lo interesante que estaba en el diario encaja con el testimonio de Jack. Solo estaba buscando a su hija. Pero parece que la guerra lo dejó trastornado y perdió la noción del tiempo. Lo que me alegra es que tu amiga Takamiya ya recibió una buena amonestación por su imprudencia. Estará a prueba por varios meses y no podrá acompañarnos a ningún caso en ese tiempo. Ese alcalde es demasiado blando a veces...- gruñó el detective veterano, lanzando al bote de basura la colilla de su cigarro.

;"Daiki calló. Era verdad que Rina había errado, pero el joven pensaba que también había tenido una experiencia demasiado intensa para ella.

"Los dos detectives continuaron trabajando en el fax. Por alguna razón Daiki no podía sacar su mente de Meimi. Quizás ella tenía problemas en casa y el era demasiado duro con ella. Decidió ser más amable y discutir menos, mientras salía con su padre por el pasillo de la estación de policía. Después de todo, quizas no era tan mala esa chica tan ruidosa y poco femenina...


End file.
